Secret Wishes
by Nekowingzero
Summary: Sakura still struggles with learning about her power at the same time she's confused about her feelings for her moon guardian. Who are these cheerleader that gossip about her? What do they want? Please go easy on me.
1. Sakura

Wingzero: Hey Ccs fans, this is my first fic for this series so how about going easy on me? Please, pretty please with sugar on top.  
  
Death Scythe: I can't stand to see my aibou like this. Any flames sent will be returned to their senders! ASAP!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hello, my name is Sakura. I'm just your average kid until one day I found the book of Clow and my whole life turned upside down. You see Kero was supposed to guard the seal, but he decided to take a thirty year nap. I accidentally opened it and released all the cards except for windy. To my surprise Kero floated out of the book. I had thought he was a stuffed animal, which he doesn't like being called.  
  
Then Kero named me Cardcaptor. My job was to capture the cards before they got out of hand. On my first capture, I was completely scared. This was all new to me. Fortunately I kept my head and executed my plan flawlessly, I think. However, Madison managed to capture me on film using the fly card so I told her about the cards and Kero. After all, I knew I can trust her.  
  
After capturing a few cards, Li showed up. He tried to take the cards away from me, but my brother intervened. Then we had a competition to capture Clow cards. I discovered that whoever puts more effort into capturing the cards will receive it even if I was the one who sealed it. Eventually Li started to become nice and helped me on a few captures.  
  
Along comes Meilin, boy is she competitive. She thought that I would steal Li away from her. I had a slight crush on him, but that was back then. Now I have a different crush. I can't tell you now. You'll have to wait and see.  
  
Finally all the cards have been captured. The final judgment began. I'd never thought Julian would be Yue. Since there were two of us, two separate tests were given. Li failed his test. Next, I went. I didn't want to fight him, but he forced me to. I had used the Woody card against him except it was under his control. Fortunately I was given another chance. Using my powers, I changed my staff into the star staff. I used the Windy card to trap Yue. Clow made me mistress of the cards.  
  
Kero and Yue learned I had to transform the cards before they lose their power. Transforming the Clow cards into Star cards took much of my energy when I began. Eventually, I became strong enough. One time I tried to transform multiple cards, because I thought I didn't have enough time. The Dash card became confused and we chased after it. Not an easy task given its confused state. From this I learned to transform one card at a time as not to confuse it.  
  
All of a sudden the world grows dark. Eriol, whom was causing all the troubles, had caused the world to fall asleep. If I didn't change the Light and Dark cards together before dawn, everyone will remain sleeping. Fortunately I had two very loyal guardians at my side and my friends. They helped me transform the last two cards into Star cards. Once the ordeal was finished Eriol left for England. His job was finished, which was to help me transform the cards. Then Li also departed for China. His mother wanted him home and with all the cards transformed, there was no purpose for him to stay. I realized how much I'd missed him; thus, creating my first card.  
  
Well that's my story. Ever since my first card, I've been creating new cards when I have the energy and don't need it for school. I have created the Transport card. It allows people to travel from one place to another. The Move card can only move inanimate objects. I also created the Invisibility card, the Dimension card, after I discovered there were different dimensions to travel, who knew?, the Spirit card, which allows me to talk to spirits including my mother, the Heal card, and much more. I can't tell all of them or I'd be stuck here explaining all of them to you for a day.  
  
I'm sixteen years old. I have my driver's license. My brother, Tori had been accepted into college. He's already a sophomore or second year student. Dad was so proud of him. He and Julian studied a lot. Speaking of which, Julian decided to go to a nearby college. I think he feels the need to be around me, because Tori was going to a far away college. My brother wanted me to have someone to protect me. Against what? I wondered. I have Kero, scratch that.  
  
One sunny morning, my alarm clock rang as usual. I quickly pressed the snooze button, but Kero has his ways of getting me up in the morning. Soon I felt a light weight pouncing on my back.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up," I groaned trying to adjust my eyes to the light.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura," Kero greeted way too cheerfully to be in the morning. "You've got school today."  
  
I groaned again. Something should be done about school. It's cruel and unusual punishment. I created a card just last night, thinking it wouldn't take much of my energy. Boy was I wrong. I didn't feel like getting up in the morning. Dragging myself out of bed, I changed into my school uniform.  
  
"I'm gonna be late," I cried. I can use my cards to get to school on time, but I would be using them. Only in desperate times, did I ever ask my cards for help. Today I had to be at school earlier than usual. They were having a cheer leading meeting. I wish they didn't have it this early in the morning.  
  
Rushing through the kitchen with my already prepared backpack, I snagged a few pieces of toast before running out the door. Dad had left earlier since his lecture required him to travel a long distance. Kero had nicely prepared breakfast for me, which I am grateful for though I don't think he can prepare anything complicated.  
  
My watch read five more minutes till the meeting. It was imperative I arrive on time; otherwise, a stand in would take my place. I mentally asked Dash to lend me its speed, as I do on a few occasions. It chirped yes. Soon I arrived at school with a minute to spare. As I walked into our locker room, a couple of the girls were pointing and laughing at me. So what if they were talking about me? I didn't care. If they only knew the power I held, they will think twice of gossiping about me.  
  
"Now that we're all here, let's begin," our cheerleader captain announced after my arrival. "First on our agenda is the fund raising. Does anyone have a suggestion?"  
  
"We could do a bake sale," a cheerleader suggested.  
  
The captain shook her head in disagreement. "The music department has beaten us to it this year so we need another idea."  
  
"We could do a raffle," another cheerleader suggested.  
  
"Already taken by the drama club. Anyone else?"  
  
"Car wash."  
  
"Science club."  
  
"Garage sale."  
  
"Newspaper."  
  
This went on until I thought of an idea. "What about an auction. We can sell our old stuff or volunteer to do some sort of task."  
  
"Now there's an idea," our captain said. "We'll hold an auction. At least no one else is doing it. We'll need volunteers." A couple cheerleaders joined by more glared at me when our captain liked my idea over theirs. I don't know why they disliked me. Most of the people I met have become my friends, especially Li and Meilin who took awhile for them to trust me.  
  
After a few minutes of saying what we'd do, we packed up and headed towards our first period. I decided to meet Madison at our locker.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" she asked me while pushing in her extra books.  
  
"Nothing much except a few of the cheerleaders hated my guts," I said nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh really, I bet if they knew you had magical powers, they'd think twice," my best friend whispered in my ear.  
  
"I can't reveal it to anyone," I told her. "The cards are too dangerous if someone accidentally lets them out." I recalled the incident with the Shot card. Meilin had bought the card thinking it was a fake. As it turned out, it was really a Clow card. She had released it, but thanks to Li's and my efforts we managed to capture it. "Besides I'd never hear the end of it. 'Sakura, can you do this for me.' 'Sakura, I need help with this.' They wouldn't leave me alone."  
  
"You have a point there," Madison agreed. We walked to our first class together. This was going to be a very long day.  
  
After school, cheerleading practice was cancelled, because our coach had caught a virus. She didn't tell us what it was, but I guess she would be gone for the entire week. Not that I didn't mind. It gave me free time to hang with my friends and rest so I can create more cards. I have trouble thinking of what cards I should create. Sometimes I created a card for the fun of it and also for practice. Kero said I was getting stronger. I felt it too. Yue no longer has to depend on Julian eating so much since I've increased in my powers.  
  
At my house, Madison, Kero, and I were inside my room. Madison and I had finished studying for our math test tomorrow. Kero deciding it would be best for his health if he didn't play as much video games. Surprisingly both of us had changed. I became more studious in high school while Kero spent more time on his magic or physical abilities. I persuaded him to practice just in case someone attacked me again.  
  
"Finally," I said plopping on my bed. "We're finished."  
  
"It wasn't that hard Sakura," Madison teased me. "When's Yue or Julian going to be here?"  
  
"Oh no," I gasped realizing what day it was. "I completely forgot about it."  
  
"Relax, I've got it covered," Madison assured me. "Remember I had brought an extra bag with me?"  
  
"Yeah," I said recalling it.  
  
"Well I had made snacks," Madison said proudly. Upon hearing the word snacks, Kero rushed towards us like a kid looking for candy.  
  
"Did I hear someone say they brought snacks?" one of my guardians asked.  
  
"Yes Kero," I sighed. What ever was I going to do about him. This sweet tooth has caused him to eat more than his share.  
  
"You'll have to wait until Julian arrives," Madison chastised the flying stuffed animal. "Or he won't get any the way you eat."  
  
"I'm a growing beast," Kero defended himself.  
  
"Yeah, growing in the waist," I teased him. We usually teased each other for the fun of it.  
  
"I resent that!"  
  
The doorbell rang. Julian or Yue must be here. Most likely Julian, because Yue would only come out when danger was nearby or when summoned. I ran towards the door hoping it would be Yue. Ever since Li left, I have had this feeling towards my moon guardian. I don't know what it is yet, but I'll find out sooner or later.  
  
Opening the door, I found Julian standing outside waiting patiently. "Hello Julian. Won't you come inside?"  
  
"I'd be delighted," he said as I moved aside to allow him to pass. "Have you heard from Tori?"  
  
"He's doing fine," I replied before joining him, Madison, and Kero in the kitchen. Madison had pulled out her bag from the fridge and was preparing the food. Kero, on the other hand, watched her as she worked.  
  
"So how are you?" I asked trying to get the conversation started after a few awkward moments of silence.  
  
"I'm doing quite well," Julian answered. "I haven't been eating as much these days."  
  
"That's good to here," I replied smiling. "And how about Yue?"  
  
"Yue is fine too," Julian replied before swallowing another piece.  
  
"Hey Sakura, why don't you ask him about volunteering," Madison pointed out.  
  
"Oh right," I suddenly remembered. "We're holding an auction for cheerleading. I was wondering if you could donate anything lying around your house or any talent of your."  
  
"I already volunteered to sew dresses," Madison chirped. She handed Kero another piece, which he gratefully devoured in less than three minutes.  
  
"Of course," Julian agreed. "I have a few things I wanted to get rid of. I'll drop them off tomorrow, if you're not too busy."  
  
"Our coach is sick so I don't have practice," I said.  
  
"I'll come by in the afternoon," Julian said. Madison offered him another piece, but he declined it politely saying he doesn't eat as much as he used to. At least one of them didn't, I still had to work on Kero.  
  
"By the way, can I speak to Yue," I asked Julian, who nodded his head.  
  
Large white wings enveloped his body. Opening them revealed Yue, the moon guardian. "What is it Mistress Sakura?"  
  
"How many times have I told you to call me Sakura," I said exasperated. "I wanted to know if I can create spells that don't have anything to do with the cards."  
  
"Creating spells should be easy after creating the Star cards," Yue said still being distant. I knew he cared about me, but I guess he's not used to showing his emotions like Kero. "Why not ask Kero, he should know this."  
  
"He's being a little stubborn these days," I whispered to Yue.  
  
"Kero, you're her guardian, you should be looking out for her," Yue chastised.  
  
"Huh?" the food loving guardian asked.  
  
"Never mind," Yue sighed.  
  
Just then I thought it would be cool if I could create a spell that can duplicate an item. Maybe I should try it while Yue was here. Concentrating on my wand, I released it. Yue seemed surprised but said nothing of it. Kero as usual didn't notice. I closed my eyes and focused on the words. After picturing it mentally, I whispered them.  
  
When I opened my eyes, I noticed Julian and YUE!!!! They were standing side by side. What did I do?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Wingzero: Finally finished with this chappie. If you want more, please review. I have multiple stories going on. *tries to look at them and gets dizzy* Pretty colors. *falls over*  
  
Death Scythe: *catches her aibou before she hits the ground* For my aibou's sake, please review. 


	2. Yue

Wingzero: Here goes another chapter of Cardcaptor Sakura. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Death Scythe: Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and torture Tea from Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Wingzero: Sadly I don't own CCS. Oh well......  
  
YUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUE  
  
"YUE?!?!?!?!?!" I blinked my eyes rapidly. For a second, I thought I was hallucinating, but it appeared Madison and Kero also saw it. We couldn't all be delusional. "What just happened?"  
  
"It appears the spell you tried to create separated us into our two entities," Yue responded, still with no emotions.  
  
"I thought it couldn't be done," Julian remarked. He carefully inspected himself and then his other half.  
  
"What is going on here?" Kero asked, completely confused. He kept looking back and forth between the two men in the room.  
  
"I accidentally created a spell that separated Yue from Julian," I answered, still in disbelief. "I don't know if I can reverse it."  
  
"I'm not sure either," Yue spoke up.  
  
Madison pouted a little. "If I had known you were going to use your magic, I would have taped it." She brought out her camera to prove herself.  
  
"Hmmmm," Kero mumbled before speaking up. "With Sakura increasing her strength over the years, I think she can support Yue without him eating."  
  
Yue frowned at the idea. "I don't think it is wise."  
  
I kind of liked the idea of having Yue around the house instead of living with Julian. Hopefully, dad wouldn't mind. On the other hand, I had seen him grow weak before I transformed all the Clow cards. I don't want it to happen again. Should I or should I not take the risk? "Yue, you'll have to decide whether you want to take the risk or not. I will not force you to do anything against your will."  
  
"Thank you," Yue answered. "Perhaps we shall see what happens in the next day or two."  
  
"We have school," Madison recalled. She placed her camera back into her bag before producing her notes.  
  
"Just great," I groaned. What am I supposed to do with Yue? Now that I think about it, I can always leave him at home, until we figure something out.  
  
Julian had kept quite during the conversation. "Sakura, I may not know much about magic, but I think it would be for the best if you didn't reverse it."  
  
"Why?" I asked him, turning my attention away from my best friend.  
  
"Because this spring, I'm transferring to a far away college," Julian admitted, with a slight blush. "I'm going to the same school as Tori."  
  
I never saw that coming. "And when did you plan on telling us?" My hands were on my hips and I tapped my right foot on the floor, patiently waiting for the answer.  
  
"Never mess with an angry woman, especially one that commands the Star cards," Kero whispered to Julian. He thought I didn't hear him, but I decided to let him be.  
  
Julian nodded his head in agreement. Kero had the fortune of being with me when I became really pissed off at the Snow card. I used the Firey card, even though I hadn't had enough practice to use a strong elemental card yet. "My acceptance letter arrived yesterday and I wasn't sure how to break it to you."  
  
"Well, I guess if it only arrived yesterday," I said.  
  
"What are you planning on doing about your dad?" Madison asked out of the blue. "I mean, he doesn't know about Yue or Kero, does he?"  
  
Shaking my head, I answered no. "Looks like I'll have to tell him."  
  
"Would it help if I was here?" Madison offered. Concern shone in her eyes.  
  
"I have my guardians." I assured her. "But thanks for the offer."  
  
"I have to go," Julian informed us as he stood up. "My project is due in a few days and I'm almost finished. I'll see you tomorrow with my donations." He said the last part, remembering the promise he made to help out our high school. Tori and he attended our high school back then.  
  
Seeing him to the door, I waved goodbye. I watched as he disappeared from sight. Though I wasn't in love with him anymore, I wanted to make sure he was safe while he was within my sight. When I arrived at my kitchen, I saw Kero had transformed into this true form while Madison taped the entire event.  
  
"Looks like you're staying with us for awhile," I giggled as I took a seat next to Yue. He raised his brow when I made the statement. "You can have Tori's old room, but I don't think he will like you moving his stuff around, or you can always sleep in our guest room. It's not the most comfortable, though..."  
  
"It will do," Yue interrupted my train of thoughts.  
  
When was Yue not serious? That was one of things I began to like in him. I, on the other hand, was different than him. I was easy-going and liked to have fun. Yue was an introvert and preferred to be working, at least that was what I thought. "You need to loosen up." I teased him.  
  
Yue raised a brow again at my comment. "My job is to protect you and the cards."  
  
Well, so much for that. He said his job was to protect me. It was a job! I thought he wanted to protect me, because he liked me or that he was my friend. Through the years, he became our friend. "Dad should be home later this evening." I faced the huge lion with wings. "When I introduce you, could you not be in your true form?"  
  
His deep voice echoed the room with displeasure. "Why?"  
  
"I don't want Dad to freak out when he sees you," I answered, modestly trying not to upset my sun guardian. "Yue appears to be an angel. I think my dad can handle that, but I don't know about a lion."  
  
Yue's expression went from nothing, to bewilderment. It was totally priceless. "Do people see me as an angel?"  
  
"You have the wings and you look human." I giggled at his question. How could they not regard him as one? I did and not because of his looks.  
  
Keroberos nodded at my explanation. "Remember back then, how Clow Reed would often tease you about angels."  
  
"Yes, I remember," Yue recollected.  
  
"And how you always ended up with the part," Keroberos continued, smiling.  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
As much as I hated to interrupt this stroll down memory lane, I needed to prepare dinner. Keroberos wasn't much of a cook. Yue, I didn't want him to work, since he didn't eat anything. Quietly, I slipped out while my two guardians argued and conversed. They didn't realize my escape until I began cooking.  
  
First, I chopped the vegetables and meat, which were to become the soup. Next, I moved onto the main course followed by salad. When I lit the stove, the smell of the soup wafted through the air. It eventually coursed throughout the house. Keroberos, with a keen sense of smell, came running down.  
  
I can hear him coming a mile away. Yue, on the other hand, I couldn't tell if he followed the hungry sun guardian or if he just stayed upstairs. "The food's not ready, Kero."  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Keroberos asked. He approached me slowy so as not to startle me. One time, he accidentally startled me while I was cooking and nearly ended up tailless. He learned his lesson.  
  
Laughing at his question, I answered him. "I can hear you storming down the stairs. By the way, is Yue there with you? I didn't hear him come." My back was still turned towards my guardian or guardians.  
  
"Yes," the moon guardian spoke up, revealing his presence.  
  
"You know you're too quiet for you own good," I teased him, waiting for the soup to start boiling.  
  
Both Kero and I laughed at that remark. We knew Yue didn't talk often. If he did, it was straight and direct. When he walks or flies around, he moved with stealth. "You know she's right," Kero joined me.  
  
Yue still remained silent which caused the both of us to laugh harder. "What is so funny?" He demanded to know.  
  
"Your lack of a sense of humor," Keroberos said before composing himself.  
  
The moon guardian still made no comment. "Why don't you two find something to amuse yourselves while I finish preparing dinner?" I suggested, after a long period of silence.  
  
"Very well," Yue stated. He headed towards the exit, with Keroberos in tow.  
  
"Remember to change back..." I reminded him.  
  
"I know, I know," he said exasperated, but he knew I was just teasing him.  
  
Later that night, Dad had finally arrived home. I greeted him as usual. He took his sweet time getting to the table, which frustrated me the most. I wanted to tell him about my guardians, but he was taking too long.  
  
While we were at the table, I decided to start of with light conversation. Yue and Kero were hiding in my bedroom until I had told my dad. "How was your lecture today?"  
  
"The audience loved it," Dad answered as we ate our dinner.  
  
"That's cause you're an amazing speaker," I teased him. I teased him about being a good speaker often. My older brother pestered me about being a monster - I returned it back by reminding him of his several jobs.  
  
"They were interested in the topic," Dad argued.  
  
"What did you talk about?" I asked him, curiously.  
  
"Ancient Egypt," Dad said. "Legend has it, there were once pharaohs that wielded dark magic. They called it shadow powers. With these, they controlled monsters, but it is only a legend." He smiled.  
  
Oh, if he only believed in the world of magic, then he would not have much doubt to this. "There is something I have been wanting to tell you." Dad looked at me to continue. "Remember the book in your collection, the one you couldn't open?" Dad nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I opened it."  
  
"May I see it?" Dad asked. It was an innocent gesture, but he didn't know.  
  
"You see, inside the book are cards," I explained. "Each card contains a different spirit. These spirits have unique powers. The elemental cards are the strongest of them all."  
  
"You say the cards possess magic?"  
  
"Yes," I said, wanting to continue. "When I accidentally released all the cards, except for one, I had the responsibility of recapturing them. With the help of my friends, we captured every single one of them. Then came the Judgment. Each candidate must face off against the Judge. He or she will be determined if he or she is worthy of becoming the master of the cards. I defeated the Judge, so I became their new mistress." I paused to allow Dad to grasp the situation.  
  
"Basically, you freed the cards, captured them, and now possess them," Dad said, in shock.  
  
Nodding my head yes, I continued. "That's when my guardians realized I had to transform the cards. They couldn't draw their power from Clow Reed any longer. They required a new source, which is their new master/mistress. That is why I have been tired before. Transforming the cards is not an easy task."  
  
"What guardians?" a confused dad asked.  
  
Connecting mentally to my guardians, I informed them to come down. Kero, having his mobility, not to mention the use of his wings arrived first. My dad was completely shocked at his small stature. "This can't be one of them. It looks like a stuffed animal with wings."  
  
"Who you calling a stuffed animal?" Kero was about to lunge at my dad when I grabbed him back. Try as he might, he couldn't get loose from my grip.  
  
"Dad, Kero doesn't like being called a stuffed animal," I informed him, keeping the angry guardian at bay. "You haven't seen him in his true form."  
  
"That's right," Kero agreed before settling down.  
  
"I thought it would be better if he didn't use his true form at first." I said. Before I can stop him, Kero leapt out of my hand and began his transformation.  
  
The symbol of Clow shined underneath him as his now large wings covered his smaller body. A few seconds passed before he emerged from it several times larger. Dad once again looked at the creature in shock.  
  
Yue finally appeared behind Keroberos. Dad looked behind the lion to find another one. "Is he also your guardian?"  
  
"Yes Dad," I answered, sheepishly. "Keroberos or Kero for short rules over the sun, while Yue rules over the moon."  
  
"Interesting," Dad said, now studying my two guardians. "Are these the only two?"  
  
"They're the only two I have," I said. "If that's what you mean." Not that I think about it, he doesn't know about Eriol's guardians. "A friend of mine has a pair too."  
  
"I see," Dad had a hard trouble accepting this. "And when did this happen?"  
  
"Six years ago, I released the cards," I recalled. "About five years ago, I became the new mistress. Half a year later, I transformed all the cards."  
  
"You know, you can always come ask for my help," Dad said.  
  
Yue decided to speak up for the first time in this conversation. "You also possess magical powers, being the other half of Clow's reincarnation."  
  
"Then why wasn't I able to open the book?" Dad asked my moon guardian.  
  
"Because you weren't chosen," Yue replied, still no emotion in his voice. "The cards have chosen Sakura as their new mistress."  
  
The rest of the dinner went in silence. Kero, who had changed back to his other form, was happily eating. Yue, being the silent type, wasn't about to break that overnight. Dad was still in shock. I, well, I needed some time to think.  
  
After dinner, I had asked Dad if Yue can stay in the guest room. Dad said it would be fine as long as Yue followed the house rules. This also meant in sharing with the chores. Kero was used to it by now, but Yue didn't seem to like it. But if it meant being able to protect me, then he reluctantly agreed to it.  
  
As I prepared to go to bed, I had this strange feeling. It was the same one during our cheerleader meeting this morning. Something was going to happen, I just knew it. When I was around a certain group of girls, I had this strange feeling.  
  
"Yue?" I said, causing him to turn his attention to me.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I felt this strange power," I answered while plopping down on my bed. "At school, these cheerleaders laughed and gossiped about me."  
  
Yue frowned for a second. "I'll go have a look." He swiftly walked to my window and gracefully flew out.  
  
He certainly does look cute. What was I thinking? I'm not supposed to fall in love with my guardian, but it was soooo tempting! Oh well. When he comes back, I need to talk to him.. not about this matter.  
  
Kero followed him, without asking me. I looked everywhere in the room. Then, I finally settled on using my powers to locate him. I felt both his and Yue's close to each other. Kero must have followed his fellow guardian.  
  
By the time my guardians arrived, I had turned off the light and was comfortably lying in bed. They thought I was sleeping, since they saw me in my bed with the lights off. Both tried to sneak out of the room unheard.  
  
"What kept the two of you?" I asked, sitting upright immediately.  
  
The two startled guardians nearly hit their heads on the ceiling, literally. They looked down at the floor with new interest.  
  
"Well, out with it," I commanded them. I knew it was the only way I can get them to answer. After all, I was their mistress.  
  
"We have powerful new enemies."  
  
YUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUEYUE  
  
Wingzero: New enemies in the form of cheerleaders. What's next? An annoying purple dinosaur? 


End file.
